Many people frequent bars to relax after busy or stressful days. In many bars, a variety of games of skill or intellect are available to entertain patrons. Billiards, video games, including trivia machines, darts, foosball and shuffleboard are examples of some of the games most frequently available.
Often people even choose to purchase these types of games for home entertainment. A basement, family room, or game room can be an excellent retreat for families to play one or more of these types of games.
Pool or billiards is one of the most popular games of skill. A variety of pool or billiards games have been invented. However, all of them involve a player striking a cue ball with a cue stick with the intent of knocking either a striped or colored object ball into one of several pockets placed around the perimeter of the pool table.
Trivia games are one of the most popular types of intellectual games. Many types of trivia games exist. One of the more popular of these games involves the use of a touch screen. After money is inserted into a trivia machine, a user can select a variety of different trivia topics. Then, a question related to the selected topic is displayed for a player for a set amount of time with several multiple choice answers listed beneath the question. The player attempts to press the letter on the screen that corresponds with the correct answer to the displayed question.
A variety of interactive, multiple choice trivia games are also available in many bars. These games utilize hand units to allow a multitude of players within a bar or at different bars to compete against each other.
The games discussed herein, such as pool or trivia, are either games of skill or intellect. None of these games commonly seen at bars or in homes combine skill and intellect into one game.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an easy to use, affordable game of both skill and intellect that combines pool and trivia.